


Shelter from the Cold

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Stranded!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snowed In, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster makes a blizzard that strands Dean and Cas in a cabin together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/gifts).



> mahbbys gave me a prompt to write about Dean and Cas getting caught in a blizzard together, not knowing the snowbound stories are my FAVORITE. so i was very inspired. there will be at least one more of these. thanks for reading. hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Dean was really fucking tired of this shit. Could he not catch one break, like, ever?

They'd been in the woods, hunting for evidence of whatever monster had been wreaking havoc on the local flora, fauna, climate and human population. There'd been nothing but weird coming out of this place for weeks before they arrived. Four days into the hunt and they still didn't have a clue what was causing the weird mutations, freak dust storms and odd behavior of man and beast.

All of that was fine, though, until the sudden blizzard had blown up. He and Cas were at least a couple of miles into the woods by now. No way were they gonna be able to navigate out of here in this crap. And they sure as hell hadn't packed enough supplies to handle 2" of snow, let alone however many feet this might become.

"Dean, I can't sense our trail anymore," Cas told him, confirming Dean's fears. "But I do sense a shelter up ahead. I think we should head in that direction." The angel pointed as he spoke, having to raise his voice to be heard over the roar of the wind.

Dean nodded, not interested in the effort to make himself heard. He let Cas take the lead and trudged along in his wake. It cut through some of the wind to have the angel in front and that was nice, but he wasn't used to not being in the lead.

Since Sam had told him they weren't brothers, though, he wasn't used to much about his life. And damned if he didn't miss Cas' wings for the first time since Eve had come to town all those years ago. It would have been nice to zap back to the motel instead of slogging thru ever-increasing piles of ice flakes.

A few more minutes of walking and Dean was trying to protect his face behind his coat. The air had gotten progressively colder as they walked and the storm was becoming more ferocious with every step.

"There!" Cas shouted and Dean barely heard above the gale. Snow was blowing sideways now. The angel was hazy around the edges, even though fewer than 3 feet separated them.

The wind howled from behind them and ripped away whatever Cas said next. Then it changed course and blew directly into their faces. Dean couldn't see anything. He had to bend double to keep moving forward. Before he could panic, he felt a hand grab his and haul him forward.

When they reached the porch, the storm was slightly less intense. Dean could see to step up and he spotted the firewood off to the right. He pointed and said, "We'll need some of that. As much as we can carry so we don't have to come back out!" Cas nodded and loaded up his arms. Dean followed suit and they made their way inside.

They deposited the wood next to the fireplace and then slung their weapon bags off their shoulders and onto the floor. Dean realized they’d have to go back out, anyway. That wasn’t going to be enough wood by a long shot. Cas summoned a little angel mojo to get the fire started. Dean was surprised.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

Cas shrugged. “Never any reason to do it before.” He cocked his head and listened. “Dean, I don’t think this storm is going to let up anytime soon. It isn’t like the other weather events.”

“Shit, all right. Better see what we’ve got in here then, coz I don’t got a lot in the way of food on me.”

The cabin was one large main room with a double bed, a table and chairs, and a few cabinets, plus a small bathroom off to the side. Dean was surprised by that, but he was grateful, too. He doubted the water was working, given the cold, but at least he had a toilet instead of having to brave the snow or worse. He tested the tap anyway and confirmed there was no water. Dean shrugged. They could always melt snow. He suggested as much to Cas and the angel stepped outside with a large pot he found.

He’d been so excited at finding a bathroom, he’d gotten distracted in his search for supplies. While Cas collected white powder, Dean started opening the cabinets. He was able to find several cans of soup and other non-perishable staples, plus a can opener, some pans and some utensils. He even found two sturdy metal plates and cups to eat from. What he did not find in any of the cabinets was blankets for the bare mattress on top of the bed.

Just thinking about sleeping without a blanket was making him notice how cold it still was in the cabin. The fire helped, but the cabin was still pretty damn cold. Maybe Cas could move the bed in front of the fire for him. Or even let him borrow the trenchcoat. Ugly ass thing needed to be good for something. The fact that he’d like to see him out of it did not factor into the equation. At least, not much. But Dean had noticed that Cas had kept up with the unbuttoned top buttons and -

“Here’s the snow, Dean. Shall I put it over the fire?” The gravelly voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to the present. Dean nodded. “The snow is several feet high now. If it keeps going like this, it will be over the porch before nightfall.”

“Shit. We’d better go get more firewood now.”

They headed onto the porch and loaded up again. When they set it with the other stack inside, they went back out for a third load, just in case. When they came back and put the wood down, Dean secured the door as best he could, including some basic warding sigils. With nothing much else to do, he decided it was as good a time as any to start on some food.

When he had the soup in the pot, he went to walk to the fireplace and realized there was still a big pot of snow hanging over it. And there was him with no oven mitt. “Oh. Right. Uh…”

Cas, following his eyes, walked over and grabbed the pot and set it on the table near the cabinets. Dean watched him in awe.

“I didn't know you could do that, either.”

Cas shrugged. “When I asked Jimmy to be my vessel, I had him prove his faith by sticking his hand in a pot of boiling water. This is really no different.”

Dean set the new pot on the raised rack he saw next to the fireplace, centering it about halfway over the flames, so that the handle stuck outside the fireplace and might stay cool. Then he turned to Cas again. “Well, listen, as long as you’re doing crazy mojo crap, you think you could move the bed closer to the fire? There aren’t any blankets in the whole damn place.”

Cas walked to the bed and put his hand underneath it, but then stopped and stood back up. “I’m sorry, Dean, but the frame is actually built into the wall at both the head and the far side. I could still move it, but it would cause structural damage to the building.”

“Dammit! This day just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?” He barked a bitter laugh. “I really miss your wings, man.” He shot Cas an apologetic look, realizing how insensitive he was being. “Sorry, man. I can’t really imagine, but I know it’s gotta be rough…” He didn’t really know what to say, but he hoped his attempt at an apology would be good enough.

Cas’ smile was sad, but not angry or hurt. “It’s ok, Dean. Think about how you might feel without “Baby” and you can probably get close enough to how it feels.”

Dean really felt sorry then. Unable to do anything about the blanket for the moment, he went back to stirring his soup. When it was ready, he scooped some out into one of the tin cups and offered some to Cas, even though he knew he probably wouldn’t eat it.

“No, thank you, Dean.”

“Molecules?” Dean asked with half a smile.

“Molecules.” Cas smiled back warmly and Dean felt a warm little pressure in his chest at the expression.

God, he’d missed Cas so much over the past few months. What he wouldn’t give to just - No. It was better not to think about it.  He bent over his soup cup like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Otherwise, he knew he was going to end up staring at Cas’ throat where it met the open buttons and, well, that way led to an extremely awkward vibe in the cabin.

“I’ve missed you, Dean. All those months I was human, it was hard being on my own.”

The words surprised him and not just because of what he’d been thinking. “Uh...yeah, Cas. Same, uh, same here. It’s nice having you around again.”

Cas’ smile seemed sad again. “I’m sure my mojo is coming in handy.”

“What? No. Cas. That’s not what I meant, man. I’ve missed,” Dean gestured at Cas’ chest with his hand, “you, Cas. Hanging out, hunting together...all of it.” Cas looked dubious and Dean wasn’t sure how to make him seen. Then he smiled as a thought occurred to him. “All the mojo stuff, that’s just...perks, Cas. That’s extra. On top of everything else.”

“Really?” Cas asked, hopefully. “You truly enjoy having me around for more than what I can do?”

“Cas, man, of course I do! I’ve told you before, you’re family. I - “ Dean suddenly choked on the words, as he thought about what they really meant. He cleared his throat loudly and continued. “I need you, man. Not for your mojo, but...for you.” This was bordering on chickflick territory, but things had always been a little different with Cas. He could always be more himself. It was also a little too close to the full truth, though, so he shut up.

Dean wanted to interpret the look on Cas’ face as longing, but he knew it wasn’t. Guy was an angel, for crying out loud. The longing was his own and he was projecting. He went back to eating his soup with his head down.

“I...need...you, too, Dean.” The voice was both quieter and deeper than normal and Dean felt a shiver as it broke him out in goosebumps.

He really loved that voice. Shit. He was so fucked. Stuck in a cabin with Cas for at least overnight? Maybe longer? WIth nowhere to even go to relieve his sexual tension? He was going to crack. He knew it. He was going to end up being a jackass to Cas to let off steam. Shit.

He gave Cas the best smile he could muster, which admittedly was not that great. He was touched by Cas’ words, but they didn’t mean what Dean meant when he said them. “Yeah, thanks, Cas. I’m glad.”

Cas frowned, as if sensing that Dean had some inner conflict. Or maybe he thought Dean was angry with him for some reason. Whatever that squinty eyed look meant, Dean hopped up for more soup before the guy could say anything.

“So, tell me about what happened at the Gas-n-Sip,” Dean said, as much to change the topic when he returned to the table as any real desire to know. “Why did you leave?”

Cas looked a little annoyed, Dean thought, but he answered. “As I thought I explained before, after you left, it didn’t seem as fulfilling as it was before.” His eyes widened and slid away from Dean quickly, which was definitely interesting, but Dean assumed he realized how that might sound because he rushed to say, “I mean be-because of the angels and...all of that. You know, realizing that it was so bad.”

He got up from the table and walked to the window. He turned back to Dean in surprise and concern. “Dean, the snow is very high now.”

Dean got up to see. In fact, the snow reached almost to the bottom of the window, which, given the height of the porch, was probably at least 4 feet, if not 5. Night was falling fast, too, he noted. They stood side by side for several minutes, staring out the open window, into a world that was swiftly becoming monochromatic. It was comfortable and easy. Until Dean found himself moving to put an arm around Cas and came back to himself.

“Better finish my soup,” He said gruffly, returning quickly to the table. He could feel Cas staring at him from across the room, but he ignored it. The guy just did that sometimes. He’d become unaccustomed to it after so long apart, that was all.

When he finished his soup, he scoured his duffel for anything they could do. In a forgotten pocket, he found a ratty deck of playing cards. He brought them back to the table.

“You ever play any cards, Cas?”

“The men at the shelter taught me to play poker, but I wasn’t very good. We could play that, so I could practice.”

Dean laughed. “Cas, man, I am not gonna take your money playing poker.” He grinned and said, “Now maybe strip poker, so I can get that coat off you and use it for a blanket tonight.” He was half joking and half wishing it wasn’t too cold in the cabin to actually play. Shit, he really needed to think about something else.

Cas frowned and looked down at his coat, grabbing the lapels. “Dean, I will happily give you my coat to sleep under. You don’t need to win it from me in a card game.” He removed it and took it over to the bed.

Dean smiled, touched that Cas acted as though it were a given that he would give up his clothes for Dean’s comfort. Then he saw Cas when he walked back to the table and his mouth went dry. He hadn’t really had an opportunity to notice the clothes underneath the coat. Cas quite often took the coat off now. Being human for a while had given him a few more insights into social norms. But Dean hadn’t seen the shirt from the front. Or from this close. Or in firelight. It was almost identical to the one he’d worn on his not-date with Nora - and unbuttoned much the same way. How had he not noticed just how many buttons were undone earlier?

He quickly looked back at the cards in his hands and started shuffling. “Uh, thanks, Cas. For the coat.” And for wearing your shirt the way I like. He coughed to distract himself. “You wanna try playing some cards?”

“If you wish,” the angel replied.

Dean taught him a couple of easy games and they played happily enough until the bare throat and slender wrists became too much of a distraction for the hunter. Desire became a hunger in his belly and he finally excused himself to get ready to go to bed. He stoked the fire and added another couple of logs, hoping it would warm the room some more.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw that Cas had taken one of the duffels and rolled it up for him to use as a pillow. The weapons were lying on the table. “Wow, thanks, Cas. I wouldn’t have thought of it.”

Cas shrugged. “You’re welcome. When I was with the homeless, I learned many techniques to improve substandard sleeping conditions.”

Dean nodded, then climbed into bed, sliding the coat over him and tucking the duffel underneath. The coat smelled like Cas. Dean hadn’t even consciously recognized that Cas had a smell, but now he realized he absolutely did. He groaned quietly and burrowed down, seeking warmth. Then he sat back up slightly. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

\----

It was no good. He wasn’t sleeping. He didn’t know how long he’d been lying here, but he hadn’t so much as dozed. It was just too cold. What little warmth he had built up had been leached away by the cold mattress within 15 minutes of his lying down on it. The trenchcoat helped, but there was just not enough heat. He was shivering, curled into a tight ball so that he could conserve as much heat as possible, without letting any part of him get uncovered. It still wasn’t enough. Maybe he should go stand by the fire? Before he could decide, Cas spoke.

“Dean, you’re shivering.”

Dean was shocked by how close the voice was. He poked his head out from under the coat and looked up to find Cas standing over him, squinting down at him in the firelight.

“Yeah, it’s really cold. I was thinking about going to warm up by the fire.”

  
  
Cas pursed his lips and looked toward the flames, clearly thinking about something other than their light or warmth. When he turned back, his face was pinched, like he was worried about something. When he spoke again, Dean figured he understood why.

“Dean, when I was sleeping outside, as I said, I learned many things. One thing I learned about was the sharing of body heat.” He looked away again as soon as he had said it. Dean held his breath, waiting to see if Cas was going to say more. “I could lie down with you, if you like.”

Dean’s brain stopped working. He knew he should say something, do something. But he couldn’t quite work out what. He just lay there mutely, eyes wide and unable to look at his friend. Cas started to turn away.

“It’s alright, Dean. I understand it makes you uncomfortable. Forget I asked.”

Dean sat up at that. “No, Cas, wait, I - “ He sighed heavily. “Yeah, ok? Yes. Please.”

This was a bad idea and Dean knew it. It was a monumentally bad idea. But it was so close to what he wanted, how could he turn it down? Cas? Holding him? How was a man supposed to turn that down? Still, Dean probably would have any other time, if he was honest. He was just so damned cold right now. It gave him the excuse he needed to allow himself to take what he wanted for once.

Before he was remotely ready, Cas was crawling onto the bed behind him. He jumped when Cas’ hand slid around his waist and the hand stilled. “I am just trying to pull myself closer so you can get warm faster, Dean.”

“Sorry, it just surprised me, that’s all.”

The hand pressed flat against his belly and he felt the shift of the mattress as Cas slid forward. Then the length of Cas’ body was curling around and pressing against him, from shoulder to knee. Dean instantly felt warmer, but he wasn’t sure if it was from shared body heat or from adrenaline. He hoped Cas couldn’t tell how hard his heart was pounding.

Cas’ breath was fluttering past his ear, sending shivers down his side. He reached up and rubbed at his neck. “Hey, man, that...it tickles. Can you turn your head a little?” Cas obliged without a word.

Dean expected to be more nervous, but instead he felt sort of...safe. He was literally wrapped up in Cas’ arms. He should have been freaking out. If he had imagined this earlier in the day, he’d have freaked out then, for sure. But here now, in the dark, actually doing it, it just felt...right. He felt so comfortable. As he started to drift, he almost lay his hand over Cas and pulled him tighter, but the idea woke him enough that he stopped himself.

Now that he was warm and being held, he started heading toward that hazy place of almost sleep, where thoughts and dreams stated to merge. He was mostly comfortable, but he wiggled a little to follow the warmth. As he did so, he inadvertently ground his ass up against Cas’ crotch. He didn’t even register that he had done it, until he heard Cas whisper, “Shit,” in the dark.

Then Dean felt the unmistakable press of an erection resting against the crack of his ass. He wanted to rub against it again. He wanted to jump out of bed and freak out. He wanted to burrow down and go back to sleep, wrapped up in the arms of the man he - No. He wasn't going to think it. He focused instead on the hot point of contact against his backside. He felt his own cock start to rise in response. He shifted forward to ease some of the pressure. Cas instantly pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean - ”

“Cas, man, it’s cool. I mean, with the proximity and everything and I’m sure it’s harder to control now that you’ve been human and, just, you know, whatever.” Dean knew he was babbling, but he didn’t want Cas to move away. “Relax, ok? No one here but you and me. Come back, you’re making it cold again.”

So they lay together in the dark for a few more minutes, neither man’s erection showing any sign of waning. The urge to sleep had completely left Dean now. All he could think about was turning around and kissing Cas, rubbing their cocks together, squeezing his ass. He couldn’t do that. Cas was his best friend. An angel. Way too good for him. Instead he sighed like he was half asleep and went ahead and slid his hand over Cas’ like he’d wanted to earlier. It wasn't much, wasn’t what he wanted, but he’d take it, if Cas would let him.

Cas made no objections, so Dean smiled in the dark. He was going to soak up every second of this. He paid attention to every point of contact. How Cas’ chest felt against his back, how his fingers felt beneath Dean’s. He tried to relax enough to sleep, but he knew it was unlikely. If Cas slept, Dean might have been able to once the angel nodded off, but he didn’t, so that was that.

Dean was just going to ignore how hot the bed had become. He was going to ignore his erection. He was going to sleep, dammit. And he would have, too. He totally would have except...Cas was breathing across his ear again. Dean groaned at the shiver that passed down his body.

“Dean?”

“I’m fine, Cas, it was just your breath on my ear.”

“No, I wanted to say something.” For the first time, Dean noticed that Cas had grown tense behind him.

“Oh, sorry, go ahead.” Dean tried to ignore the way that gravelly voice was undoing him as it vibrated against his ear.

“You should know...it isn’t just proximity to another body. It’s…” He sighed heavily and the rush of air against Dean’s ear made it very hard for him to focus on what Cas was actually saying. “It’s being so close to you, specifically.”

“It’s ok, Cas, I - wait, what?” Dean’s heart, which had almost settled down, started hammering triple speed now. “Cas, are you saying you...want me?”

“Yes. I have for years, Dean.” He backed away slightly. “If you want me to leave the bed now, I understand. I just thought I should be honest.”

Dean tried to think and found his brain had gone off somewhere without him. All he had now was his instincts, and he let them take over. It was actually kind of freeing. He rolled over to face Cas, losing very little of their closeness as he did so. He stared up into those blue eyes. He could see them well enough in the firelight to see that he was not imagining the longing this time. They stared at each other for a long moment, unmoving.

Then Dean’s head was rising up and his lips were closing over Cas’. They felt as good as they looked, as Dean had long suspected they would. His left hand slid up around Cas neck and pulled him closer. He slid a leg between Cas’ legs and as one they started rutting against each other, in search of friction. It was like he flipped a switch inside Cas because suddenly the guy’s hands were everywhere. Touching, exploring, squeezing, caressing.

Dean wanted to linger, to savor, but their combined hunger was too great. It wasn’t even five minutes, once they started kissing, before they were removing each other’s clothes in a frantic rush. What tiny amount of thought Dean had left marveled at the fact that he was here, exactly where he wanted to be, after years of waiting and wishing and denying himself. That part of him registered unbridled excitement and joy.

Then even those thoughts were lost as Cas’ fingers wrapped around his cock for the very first time. His movements were not as fumbling and clumsy as Dean might have expected, had he been able to think about it in those terms. The only terms he was able to think of it in were “Fuck-yes-good-more” and even those weren’t so much thoughts as they were pleas gasped against Cas’ lips.

He dimly registered that his hand should find similar purpose, so he slid it over tight abs and into soft hair until finally his fingers touched heat. His fingers were cold and Cas’ cock felt on fire in comparison, but Dean didn’t shrink back from it. He sheathed it with his hand, thumb stroking the underside, and Cas cried out against Dean’s mouth.

As Cas’ hand temporarily stilled on his cock, Dean’s mouth moved across his jaw and down to his throat. He sucked gently in one spot before moving to the next, but when he got to the spot where shoulder met neck, Cas made a pleased noise. His cock jumped in Dean’s fist and his hand pressed on the back of Dean’s head to hold him in place. Cas’ other hand went back to stroking Dean in earnest.

Dean had a moment of clarity and forced his head up and out of Cas’ grasp. “Cas,” he panted. “If I keep going, man, it’s gonna leave a mark.”

Cas responded by pressing Dean’s head down again and saying, “Please, Dean.”

So Dean sucked harder and rubbed his thumb, wet with precum, in little circles against the base of Cas’ cock as he stroked it. He cried out hoarsely as he came all over Dean’s stomach and his own. Some evidently landed on Cas’ hand as well because suddenly Dean’s cock felt like it had lubricant on it. The idea of Cas’ cum on him was too much. Just a few more deft strokes and he too was crying out. He kissed Cas deeply as soon as it was over.

They laid there for a long time, trading gentle kisses and caresses. Cas used his mojo to clean them up and then they dressed and laid back down, twined together under the trench coat. Cas made him laugh when he broke the silence by saying, "I suppose you didn't know I could do that, either." Otherwise, they didn't talk about any of it, not yet. They just laid there, lazily touching and enjoying the moment. It wasn’t long before Dean was fast asleep, wrapped up in Cas and, for the first time in a long time, happy.

  
When he woke up the next morning, the snow had all gone, but Cas was still lying next to him, smiling.  Dean decided that, whatever monster this was, it was his new best friend. 


End file.
